Misuto
1. General Information Name: Misuto ((last name unknown)) Nicknames: Tea lady, The Ghost ((a very old nickname back from the Monastery)), and Suto Titles: The Mist Bound, The Mist Born, The Sha Touched, etc. Race: Pandaren Age: About 24 (about) Homeland: Wandering Isles, owns a home in the Jade Forest. Occupation: Monk (Mistweaver), jewel crafter, miner, and if it counts tea brewer. She has also been know to throw in her lot at the arenas and Brawlers Guild from time to time. Out side of that she tends to help out where her skills are need. Appearance/ Physical Description: Eye Color: Light blue, though sometimes seem more of a jade green or when raging black Hair Color: Red Fur Color: Reddish brown and White mostly, but also some black. Height: About 7feet and 7inches Weight/Build: A little on the light side for a Pandaren. Meaning that she is mildly over weight in human standers. Tail: Short and raccoon like in look with red and reddish brown rings. Personality: For the most part Suto is calm, sweet, kind, and generally nice to everyone. She is fairly shy and can be somewhat guarded if unsure of things. Even so her curiosity can, and offend does, out way her shyness, making her willing to explore the unknown. That said once comfortable, she is happy and wildly playful. Often seen as cute and cuddly, Suto actively encourages this outlook trying to be as adorable as she can. That said, Suto can snap to an extremely scary, creepy, or dark personality, taking on a feel of a crazy killer. Famed for her rusty spoon and the scooping out the eyes of her target. This act is mostly for fun, but there’s some truth to it that roots all away back to the Sha. Convictions: She believes deeply in Peace, Calm action, Thought, and Wisdom. With these tools anything can be done. Though she has lately came to understand that a bit of madness has its uses as well. Likes: Tea, Mist, Friendly chats, stories, Romance novels, books, wisdom in any form, and contemplation. Has a growing like for creepy things. 'Dislikes:' Rash action, noise, tea bags, poorly made tea, mean people, being alone, and rushing. Suto also hates water mostly due to the fact it takes her fur so long to dry out then anything else. Flaws: Suto lacks power in her attack. She was also slow to understand and speak, now though she tends to do this only in times of worry or thought. There is also the after math of being a lone for so long. In moments of calmness, introspection, and thinking her thoughts often turn on her, drowning her mind in hurtful and unhelpful thought that seem to echo. She also can be very foolish or at less sounds foolish but this is just her learning or exploring new paths that she does not know. The last flaw Suto will admit to, is her new bad habit of being a bit rash when worked up over something. Strengths: She has great form and her skills with the mist is unmatched. Some would say that for her age she is very wise and insightful often hiding this threw the veil of foolish cuteness. But the clearest skill Suto has is her tea brewing. Claimed to make tea hatters everywhere to rethink their life. With this rare gift she can even catch taste of the mood in the air with her famed Soothing Mist Tea. Making good times happier and bad times sweeter. Quirks/Habits: Given the chance Suto will talk about tea all day long and often starts brewing some up any chance time will allow. At one time Suto didn’t know Common and had a very hard time speaking. This tends come up now and again in her speech but for the most part speaks well enough to get by. Misuto often gets lost but when asked she responds “The best way to find your way is by losing it.” The most jarring quirk Suto has is an extremely adorable/creepy personality swap that happens time to time. Sudden and quick this swaps can change her from being supper cute to flat out scary in a blink of the eye. Leading Suto to being one of Circle cutest and scariest guildy. Hobbies: Meditating, brewing tea, drinking tea, making songs/poems, reading, chatting with friends. Collects eyes... it’s not creepy! 2. Biography: The Girl Born from the Mist. The many stories of the Wandering Isles are well known, to the Pandaren, and told often. Even so, there are some lesser know stories that often ends up hidden by the mist and lost to time. Stories like the ones of Misuto. It has been told, on a dark night over the lake just north (give or take) of Morning Breeze Village a strange cloud of mist gathered in the center of the lake. Few gave this strange event any mind, it being dark and fog was typical of the isle. None the less one monk, from the Shang' XI Training Grounds, grew interested in the odd cloud. It didn’t seem effected by the light breeze flowing over the lake but, it did seem to drift with the tide. The monk finding this strange and knowing a thing or two about mist weaving he was sure there had to be student out on the lake. The monk sat and waited, figuring that with time the boat and the student would ether paddle in or drift to shore. Time pasted and the night grew late but just as the monk had predicted the mist drifted closer and closer to shore. At his great surprise there was no student, just a little baby girl on a little raft. In shocked, the monk watched the raft beach its self. The thick mist fallowing the craft and the little cub all the while. The monk, knowing only that he can't leave the child there, snatched up the cub and ran to the inn, to tell the others. Few believed the monks story, yet the fallowing days of searching turned up nothing. No one new whose cub this was. No one was missing a child, and no one lay clamed to her. So, with no other choice the monk brought the little orphaned cub to the monastery. There the girl was given the name Misuto, after the mist that fallowed her, and left to grow. In time the cub grew, but for whatever reason didn’t seem to fit in with the cubs her age. Whenever they would go play monk, Misuto would sit and watch. When they would explore, she would read in the library. Whenever they would train she would drink tea. Do to this many of the other kids found Misuto strange and different. Then there was this light mist, whatever she did, it would roll with her. People couldn’t understand why and most of them paid it little mind, for once again fog is common on the wondering isle. Others though found it unnerving. At any case, the cubs saw her as an outcast and treated her as such. They would throw rocks at her and call her names. Even with this treatment, Misuto adapted. She grew closed off and became another face in the crowd, a ghost to those that lived and worked with in the monastery. Tell the day of the final test, the test that would decide if she could become a monk or end up working on the farms. A test, she aced. Many where shocked, having never even see this girl before. The few that did know of her, were flat out floored. The kids that once threw stones at her, now couldn’t touch her. Kids laughed at her and said that she could never become a monk. Saw her, fly through the trials to become just that. They couldn't understand how but Misuto and her master did. For when she was growing older, and the other kids played, she was meditating. Whenever the other kids explored, she was learning. Whenever those kids threw rocks at her, she was training. When they would eat and sleep, she would be found practicing. Then again, Misuto might have been gifted as a mistweaver from birth. Even if she was gifted, she earned her place as a monk. The rest of her story is unclear. So much more happened that day and the days after then can simply be written on one page. But this we do know, she would grow to have friends. Her master, the man that found her so long ago, passed away. She would explore and help save her home and then she would join the Alliance in hopes to help bring an end to their war. 3. Fun facts: • Misuto had to learn to repress the mist around her and only let’s up when using abilities or when heavily distracted by worries or emotions. • Misuto's Soothing Mist Tea is made from the mist of the same ability, condensed into a liquid then brewed. Do to this process it has great health benefits and often picks up other energies, such as emotions, from the surroundings that intern effects the taste. • Misuto didn’t know common right off and only after constant studying has she been able to speak it as well as she does now…even so…under stress or lack of sleep she might slip off to pandaren without knowing. • Misuto was once a Rank 7 brawling champ using only mist weaving…she often brags about this any time her fighting skills come up. 'Little know and never explored. T.T ((HINT HINT))' Misuto is made up of three parts, The Mist Born spirit, Misuto or (The Mist Bound), and The Sha Touched Suto. The Mist Bound or Misuto, as she is known, is more or less what everyone see day to day. Though she can lean to one of her other sides at any given moment. A good example is when Suto gets creepy and eye scoopy, when closer to The Sha Touched side, or when she enters moments of deep insight and wisdom, when closer to The Mist Born side. The Mist Born, is a hidden side of herself in which she not even fully aware of. Not to say it’s another person it’s just her fully awakened. This side is often seen in times when great healing and power is need or in extreme calm. This side is often noted by the change of her eyes to a glowing jade green. The Mist Born has deep roots to her past and explains much of what Misuto normally does not know about herself. The other side is The Sha Touched. This state is the embodiment of sutos fears, hate, and rage given life and the birth place of a scarier Misuto. A result from her days in Pandara in which she was exposed the Sha of fear. From then on she has to be careful of Sha taint building up on her person. With so much of this taint drifting in the air of her people’s home land she must be careful where she goes and how she uses her mist. This is partly due to the habit her mist has of sucking the taint up like a sponge. That said when overcome by the taint or in bursts of extreme rage/fear The Sha Touched side will appear. In this state Suto has more or less lost it. Going into a full out all or nothing attack mode and slowly starts being taken over/changed by the Sha. When in this state she will attack whatever or whoever triggered it, unless calmed or forced to heed The Mist Born. Category:Characters Category:Monks Category:Pandaren